Colisa
Colisa was the second child of Ballarus and fifth child in the family. Colisa was often regarded as the goddess of peace and the force of divine harmony. Colisa reigned from B. 0 Age of Genesis to B. 238 in which all mention of her had ceased. Appearance Colisa, in every account of her appearance is adorn in an armor of a shimmering silver, one piercing eye gazing out of the slit on its head. In all accounts she stood at thirty feet high, had been of a heavier build, and had never exposed any of her flesh for others to see. Colisa's raw strength was unsurpassed amount the children and she had never once used any magic. Prior to the founding of Hine she had been described as a gentle and quiet giant, though unusually distant. Early tribes in the Ancient Lands of Colisa had noted that Colisa displayed devastating power, enough power to create craters the size of villages with a single punch. Personality Prior to the founding of Hine very little was known about Colisa's personality as she was always quite, but afterwards there was much documentation on her true nature. Colisa was a harsh and cruel ruler, often ripping her subjects in half over small matters such as scuffing her armor while polishing it. There were many rumors surrounding Colisa's treatment of her subject, but what is known is that she hunted the entire orc race that inhabited her kingdom to extinction, personally taking it upon herself to devour the meat of each member of the fallen species, men, women, and children. Despite her original policy in regards to native people during the founding of Hine, she had violated every principle she believed in. Following the death of Trivate, Colisa once again became a shell of her former self. She abandoned her ways of trickery and abandoned her kingdom, quietly entering the forest and only returning to mourn the one she lost. Even when she was seen she refused to acknowledge her subjects, even her own daughter. In the dreams in which she appears she is always frantic. She is always seen pleading with an unseen force but her pleas always go unheard. Background There is very little information about Colisa's life before the discovery of Eden but what is known has been established as law in the Kingdom of Colisa. According to the Codex Genesis, Colisa had been created from a catalyst crystal, the branches of a willow, and the blood of Ballarus. Ballarus had created Colisa to bring balance to his family, a sturdy rock in which the rest of the family could fall upon. This however proved to not be the case. Colisa grew up alone, separating her from her family. She had become a stone in that she never revealed any emotions to her family, not even her father. When the time to migrate came she had joined her father like the others, travelling for two hundred years until they reached Eden. Once there she, like the others began to build her section of the wall, brick by brick creating the giant structure over the course of an unspecified period of time before joining her siblings in what would become the city of Hine. During the negotiations of the Pubterria, Colisa was almost silent compared to more vocal entities such as Clee, Sept, and Gir. The only contribution that Colisa was accredited was the creation of the rules in regards to native people. Over the course of the next couple of centuries Colisa had finally found her place in the world. Colisa had been extremely skilled at analyzing the emotions of the other six children, in particular those of Sept, Trivate, Clee, and Fueir and she had used this to her advantage. Colisa preyed upon Fueir's fear to convince the other children to have a tight hold Sept's kingdom, ensuring that he would never be able to expand further than the land he would claim as his own. Colisa had also convinced Clee and Trivate that Fueir should not own more land than what she could see from her palace under the reasoning that she could not rule a kingdom beyond what she could see if she was unwilling to leave the comfort of her palace. Colisa had tricked her siblings for years, ensuring that while she would manipulate them for her own interests, she would never start a war between them. As time past Colisa had become more and more attached to Trivate. After Trivate and Colisa had formed their alliance Trivate was murdered. This took a great toll on the goddess up until the day of her death, Colisa supposedly leaving her palace and wandering into the woods, only coming out on the anniversary of Trivate's death to mourn until finally one year she had not come back out. Her daughter, the queen at the time, had sent out a search party to find her mother, but much to their sorrow they had found her body in the Ancient Lands. There is very little information regarding the state of Colisa's remains but what is written about her was that her body was under the same willow that she was formed from. Legacy Colisa's kingdom had continued to prosper despite her death, the actual memories of the goddess fading from existence. Scholars of Ballarus had often sited her as the "Great Mistake of Ballarus". Colisa had failed to serve her purpose but instead had manipulated her siblings for her own gain, eventually growing too attached to one she tried to fool. Following Trivate's death she was a shell of who she once was, the emotionless stone of a woman had kept to solitude for all of her life being completely broken by the passing of someone she had once used for material gain. Broken completely, she had become a shadow of her former self. The tribunal at Hine often warns the empire of what the tragedy of Colisa can teach, using her as an example of why trickery and manipulation never pays off. Divinity Colisa had played an important role in the deescalation of conflicts well after her death, often appearing in one's dreams weeping just as she had in the last part of her life. In every dream she never addresses the dreamer but instead pleads with an unseen force. What she says during her pleading is always inaudible, but when the dreamer wakes up they always feel a great deal of sorrow and the personal responsibility to solve the problem plaguing the empire. The dreamer is often said to become a shell of their former selves, emotionless and cold but logical. The fate of the dreamer always remains the same, they, just like Colisa, will wander into the wilderness and parish.